1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible spring bearings such as thrust bearings, pressure-springs, shock absorbers or flexible self-aligners. The invention may be used in many mechanical devices such as turret mechanisms, carousels, davits, cranes and swivel-joints. The invention is particularly applicable in high corrosive environments requiring hermetically sealed, high load and low revolution thrust bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of bearing. Generally, a bearing consists of a bushing or rollers or balls encased in a raceway for journalling a shaft. Another type of bearing presently available is flexible to provide a shock absorbing bearing structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,144 and 3,961,829 are typical flexible bearings which are primarily used as resilient supports or mountings. The bearings incorporate a rubber sleeve which renders the bearings flexible. Unfortunately, the rubber sleeve deteriorates when subjected to a dirty or otherwise hostile environment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,622 and 3,941,433 are other flexible bearings. These bearings are primarily designed to be used as a shock absorber rather than a bearing per se. Hence they are undesirable in applications where rotational and shock absorbing bearings are required for operation.
In my prior patent application, Ser. No. 834,902, filed Sept. 20, 1977, I disclosed a novel flexible bearing having a main bearing race and a thrust race with bearing means having an inner and outer skirt for containing a bearing lubricant. My present invention improves upon my prior application to provide improved sealing for the bearing lubricant.
Therefore, in order to overcome the particular inherent inadequacies of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide a bearing which is substantially frictionless.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bearing which may be utilized as a shock absorbing bearing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bearing that is hermetically sealed for use in a dirty or hostile environment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bearing which will not deteriorate in a hostile environment.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.